


Snow White

by I_luv_rainbow_000



Series: The Warrior Inside Me (ITA) [5]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Missing Moments, Soft Slash, Typical animals of the game, dub-con, only first chapter has green rating, some little sexual harassments principally XD, three one-shot linked together
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_luv_rainbow_000/pseuds/I_luv_rainbow_000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Brody nella versione originale del gioco (ovvero nel doppiaggio americano) viene soprannominato dai nativi e dai locali dell'isola Bianca Neve. E non Bamboccio. Ma ciò che il ragazzo ancora non sa, è che tale soprannome è più azzeccato che mai; sopratutto quando spesso e volentieri, si ritrova in assurde situazioni con la fauna locale. Mentre  imperterrito, continua a tenere testa a Buck, Vaas, Hoyt e i loro corrispettivi eserciti.<br/>Rating M per la violenza (tranne per la prima one-shot che è verde), con accenni di vari Slash; Buck/Jason. Vaas/Jason e infine Hoyt/Jason.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Buck

**Author's Note:**

> Note; all'inizio avevo scritto solo questa one-shot, ispirata da una Fan Art di Jason con un pappagallo. Se la trovate in giro vi posso assicurare che la riconoscete al volo. Ma poi ho deciso di fare anche altre due One-shot collegate a questo tema (e che saranno sempre più lunghe) con dentro anche Vaas, Sam e Hoyt. Detto questo, Buona Lettura :)  
> Rating capitolo giallo.

Mi sedetti lì, su una roccia qualsiasi della giungla, dopo averci abbandonato poco a fianco le armi; ero su di promontorio praticamente, anche se però non dava direttamente sul mare. Ma davanti a me, c’era comunque lo splendido panorama della giungla, più in là ancora l'oceano ed infine all'orizzonte, la spelndida visione della gemella dell'isola su cui ora stavo.

Non c'era una vera ragione; mi ero fermato solo per concedermi un attimo di risposo, dopo essermi lavato e sciacquato via un po' di sangue al torrente. Che ormai non sapevo più se essere più animale o più quello dei pirati che pattugliavano spesso qui sentieri di montagna. E seduto così su quella roccia, incrociai poi stancamente le braccia sulle mie ginocchia, chiusi gli occhi e ispirai…l’aria fresca mi accarezzava la pelle e mi entrava fin nei polmoni; fu bello stare lì in quel modo, fermo e calmo. Senza pensieri. Come se quell’isola, fosse per davvero il paradiso tropicale che a prima vista pareva promettere.

Poi i rumori della giungla e il canto degli uccelli, subito mi circondarono; facendomi entrare in una sorta di trance e facendomi dimenticare, per un momento, chi ero e quello che stavo perseguendo.

All’improvviso un piccolo pappagallo verde e dal musetto rosso, uscì dal fitto della vegetazione e mi volò vicino – attirando così la mia attenzione. Lo vidi farmi un paio di giri attorno e infine, non so per quale meraviglio ma assurdo motivo, posarmisi sulla testa. e Io ne rimasi sorpreso.

Subito reclinai il capo un po’ all’indietro, lentamente, curioso di vederlo meglio e facendo attenzione a non spaventarlo con qualche gesto improvviso. Il tenero animale fortunatamente, prese la cosa come un invito a conoscermi e di fatto zampettò in avanti, fino ad arrivare sulla mia fronte, che ormai era rivolta quasi del tutto verso il cielo - la cosa non mi infastidii per niente; era così piccolo e grazioso, che avrei tanto voluto prenderlo tra le mie mani. Ma temevo che facendo così, l'avrei solo impaurito e fatto scappare.

Allora non feci più nulla, a parte continuare ad osservarlo.

Il pappagallo, abbassò la testa per guardarmi il viso, canticchiando ancora con dolcezza ed io sorrisi. Chiusi gli occhi e gli sorrisi, mentre lui cantava la sua bellissima melodia al livello delle mie sopracciglia. Poi mi diede una beccata, e dopo ancora un’altra ma leggerissime, visto che non mi fecero alcun male. Anzi, sembrava il suo modo di volermi dare dei piccoli buffetti pieni di affetto sul viso.

Poi sentii il rumore di uno scatto fotografico.

Il piccolo pappagallo si voltò con paura verso quello che per lui, era solo un essere estraneo e poi, prese subito il volo per scappare. Io lo seguii con lo sguardo fino a vederlo sparire di nuovo nella giungla. Poi finalmente, anch’io mi girai verso colui che aveva catturato l’immagine del nostro piacevole incontro.

“Buck?” pronunciai il suo nome un po’ sorpreso.

_Ma come diavolo fa a sapere sempre dove mi trovo?_

Ma poi il mio pensiero fu surclassato da una altro: “Ma, mi hai appena…?”

“Sì” rispose lui senza alcuna vergogna, sorridendo come un bambino a natale, per poi avvicinarsi e lasciarsi cadere seduto al mio fianco, continuando a trafficare con il suo cellulare; lo smartphone e non l'altro, quella sottospecie di Nokia che gli vedevo usare spesso per il lavoro.

Subito io lo guardai un po’ a disagio per essersi messo così vicino, ma lasciai perdere. Perché finché non mi faceva delle avance, potevo anche sopportarlo e far pure finta di niente.

“Perché?” gli chiesi poi confuso – non ne capivo l'utilità.

“E dai Jas, come potevo resistere? guarda tu stesso” insistette poi, mettendomi un braccio intorno al collo, cosa che guardai con altrettanto disagio e che per istinto sentii il bisogno di allontanare, visto che Buck era Buck. Ma non lo feci, perché qualcos’altro mi distrasse subito; prima che potessi farlo, Buck mi mise davanti al viso la foto che mi aveva appena scattato e io ne rimasi abbastanza colpito; era bella, davvero bella. Aveva catturato il preciso attimo in cui, fissando verso l’alto, tenevo gli occhi chiusi e sorridevo al piccolo pappagallo, che in quello stesso momento, era piegato verso il mio viso e mi guardava con tenerezza.

“Certo che dopo questa, direi che hanno avuto ragione a chiamarti Bianca Neve; guarda come l'hai incantato” mi disse l'australiano, finendo con un delicato sussurro, ma sempre tenendo gli occhi fissi sullo schermo. Indicandolo con il dito della mano, appartenente al braccio con cui mi circondava il collo. Chiudendomi un po' in una lieve morsa.

Io spostai lo sguardo verso di lui per un attimo.

Eravamo piuttosto vicini, la prima volta praticamente che gli permisi non solo di toccarmi, ma anche di starmi così appiccicato. Nonostante sapessi delle sue _inclinazioni_. Ma in quel momento non ci pensai. Anzi, mi sorprese semplicemente il fatto che fosse così soddisfatto della foto che era riuscito a farmi.

“Veramente…io non ho fatto proprio nulla; è venuto lui da me” commentai tranquillamente, dicendo semplicemente la verità: “non mi sono neanche mosso perché temevo di farlo scappare via”

“Sarà, ma sembra che tu abbia un talento naturale con le bestioline” mi disse, riportandosi il cellulare in basso, davanti a se per poi maneggiarci ancora.

Talento con le bestioline?

Forse non era poi così tanto bravo a seguirmi, altrimenti avrebbe visto che la maggior parte di loro cercava sempre di uccidermi.

Io intanto ne approfittati per levarmi il suo braccio che era ancora intorno alle mie spalle, visto che non ero più distratto dalla foto e che il mio cervello era tornato ad avvisarmi che Buck era Buck. E che quindi, era sempre meglio tenere una certa distanza di sicurezza, sopratutto da un dannato sicario australiano, sadico e psicopatico; con la tendenza di molestare o violentare, qualunque essere di sesso maschile che trovasse vagamente carino.

Quindi…gli presi il braccio, ma non con fare rude; semplicemente lo sollevai e me lo tolsi di dosso, per poi alzarmi e allontanarmi di almeno un metro o due da lui. Lasciandogli completamente la roccia.

“Oh, ma quanto siamo schizzinosi Bianca Neve” mi disse un po’ infastidito.

Era dal primo nostro incontro che ci provava con me, ma io non gli davo alcuna soddisfazione a riguardo. Comunque sospirai un po’ stufo al modo con cui mi aveva chiamato. Ma sapendo anche non era colpa sua, se quel nome nei miei confronti aveva iniziato a circolare per tutta l’isola – per questo non gli dissi nulla. Anche Vaas mi aveva già chiamato così, nei nostri vari incontri/scontri, dove sopravvivevo al suo ennesimo tentativo di uccidermi.

Non è che mi desse così fastidio come soprannome, ma ne avrei preferito un altro. Ma madre natura non pareva essere dalla mia parte; di fatto, ecco che come abbassai di poco il braccio, che avevo portato in alto per massaggiarmi il viso, il piccolo pappagallo tornò e questa volta, mi si posò sul dorso della mano. Ed io subito tornai a guardarlo incuriosito e anche...intenerito.

Perché lo attiravo così tanto?

Il piccoletto di nuovo iniziò a cantare per me, avvicinandosi zampettando fino ad arrivare sul mio dito indice. Sembrava quasi fossi un addestratore e che l'avessi fatto apposta, ma non era così. Avevo fatto tante attività all'aria aperta, ma l'addestramento di rapaci, era qualcosa che mi mancava.

“Certo che vieni proprio meravigliosamente in foto, principessa” commentò poi Buck e io mi accorsi solo in quel momento, che ne stava approfittato per fare e archiviare altre foto. Questa volta senza l’ausilio del rumore. Per questo il pappagallo non scappò e io me ne accorsi tardi.

Guardai Buck continuare a scattare con quel sorriso compiaciuto sulle labbra e poi sospirai, giusto un po’ rassegnato.

Finché non era qualcosa di fastidioso, non me ne fregava proprio niente. Poteva benissimo scattare tutte le foto che voleva. Anche se restava comunque un po' strano; perché in occasioni così, sembrava quasi che entrambi ci dimenticassimo di chi eravamo, che non mi stava ricattando e che non eravamo amici – o in quell’altro tipo di relazione in cui sperava tanto.

Così non lo fermai. Perché era davvero piacevole, abbandonarsi un attimo e far finta di essere solo un turista in vacanza.

Ovvero quello che avrebbe dovuto essere, prima di scoprire che l’isola fosse piena di psicopatici, assassini e stupratori. E anche la sede del più grande signore della droga e del traffico di schiavi di tutto il dannato sud del pacifico. Perciò lo lasciai pure fare; sorrisi rilassato e continuai a guardare il pappagallino, che non voleva proprio saperne di abbandonarmi - tanto, che cosa c'era di male in questo?

“Sei perfetto Jas; avresti dovuto fare il modello sai?” commentò poi Buck soddisfatto: “Ora però senza maglietta, che ne dici?” mi disse più che chiedere, con voce profonda ed eccitata, facendosi praticamente prendere la mano della cosa.

Ecco, avevo parlato troppo presto. Ma almeno mi servì per riportarmi alla realtà delle cose...

“Ok, basta. Fine” dichiarai, mascherando l’indignazione per i suoi stupidi tentativi di molestarmi, sollevando poi le braccia e facendo andar via il pappagallo.

“Nah, ma quanto sei difficile dannazione” si lamentò Buck, leggermente infastidito, abbassando poi il cellulare e guardandomi deluso – non che me ne fregasse qualcosa.

Intanto gli tornai vicino, ma solo per riprendere le miei cose e rimetterle al loro posto. E una volta finito, lo fissai: “Allora, questa volta mi fai la decenza di dirmi dove devo andare o devo ancora indovinarlo?”

Buck a quel punto tornò a sorridermi divertito.

“Pronto per un'altra lezioncina di storia Jas?” mi disse entusiasta, alzandosi e rimettendosi in tasca il cellulare. Io sospirai staco.

_Certo, come no. Non vedevo proprio l'ora..._

 


	2. Vaas

Per l’ennesima volta mi ritrovai a scontrarmi con Vaas, ma non ne uscii trionfante…

Ero stato catturato, legato e anche malmenato piuttosto bene. Se i pirati si accorgevano di avermi finalmente tra le loro mani, ne approfittavano sempre per farmela pagare di tutte qulle volte che ero riuscito a fregarli; di ogni compagno ucciso, di ogni avamposto conquistato, o anche di quelle sole volte in cui li raggiravo come fossi un silenzioso fantasma. Ma non mi sottovalutavano mai, anche perché; se come in quel momento avevo i polsi legati stretti dietro alla schiena, nulla mi impediva di reagire e lottare fino all’ultimo. Facendo molto male al primo che osasse avvicinarsi troppo.

Ad esempio, solo in quel momento ne servivano almeno tre per tenermi fermo; visto che al pirata che aveva avuto la _pessima_ idea di avvicinarsi e darmi addirittura un cazzotto, avevo subito risposto con una testata così forte da stenderlo a terra – svenuto. Lasciandolo con il naso rotto e sanguinate - quando si sarebbe svegliato sicuramente lo avrebbe sentito tutto. Io invece avevo un rivolo di sangue seccato sul viso e ora, dopo quella mia bella bravata, anche la fronte sanguinate.

“Tráeloaquí!” urlò Vaas mezzo furioso, agitando la pistola come fosse la naturale estensione del suo braccio. (* _portatelo qui!_ )

I suoi uomini mi mollarono proprio davanti a lui. Ma tanto per farmi capire bene chi comandava, mi fecero anche _gentilmente_ inginocchiare, assestandomi un violento calcio al retro delle gambe. facendomi molto male, oltre che cadere sulle ginocchia – che a loro volta, non attutirono per nulla l’urto col terreno fangoso.

A quel punto, Vaas mi sorrise estremamente divertito. Poi distolse un attimo lo sguardo da me, per fischiare ai suoi uomini e ordinargli qualcos’altro in spagnolo che io non capii minimamente – gesticolando anche. E finito di farlo, tornò con l'attenzione tutta si di me.

_Cazzo..._

“Tu…” mi disse puntandomi già contro la pistola.

Sentendo la mia povera testa già in pericolo, di colpo mi alzai e iniziai a indietreggiare in totale tensione e senza la minima idea di dove verso stavo andando.

“Tu…” mi ripeté con quel sorriso e quegli occhi così folli, che non ti facevano mai capire se fosse incazzato sul serio o se lo facesse per puro divertimento. O se fosse solo fatto come al solito. Ma non importava, perché capii solo troppo tardi che _il farmi indietreggiare_ , era proprio ciò che voleva.

“…hai veramente, ma veramente!” mi disse furioso, dandomi improvvisamente un poderoso calcio all’altezza dello stomaco e facendomi cadere all’indietro, dentro ad una gabbia di Bambù simile a quella della prima volta che fui catturato, ma più lunga e più grande: “…la fastidiosa cazzo di abitudine, di continuare a sopravvivere hermano” Concluse come se si fosse liberato da un enorme peso, per poi chiudermi dentro sbattendo il cancello e serrandolo infine con le catene.

“Il piacere è tutto mio! Maledetto figlio di puttana!” gli urlai subito contro non appena mi rialzai per mettermi seduto. Visto com’ero atterrato male sulla schiena e sulle mie braccia costrette dietro di essa. Ma Vaas, stranamente scoppiò subito a ridere. Anche i suoi uomini che erano tutt’intorno alla gabbia mi fissavano e divertiti – come se mi sfuggisse qualcosa.

All’improvviso un ringhio di tigre mi arrivò dalle spalle.

Il sangue mi si congelò subito nelle vene e poi deglutii, capendo tardi la gravita della situazione. I miei occhi si sgranarono e tutto il mio corpo, si paralizzò dal terrore; c’era una fottutissima tigre di Sumatra alle mie spalle e io…io ero legato e completamente disarmato - del tutto indifeso.

_Dio, no…_

Vaas si appoggiò tranquillamente contro le sbarre, infilando dentro le mani per appoggiarsi meglio e continuare a guardarmi divertito.

All’inizio tenni lo sguardo su di lui, del tutto scioccato e troppo spaventato per voltarmi all’indietro. Poi mi feci coraggio e lentamente girai solo il viso, verso la meravigliosa ma anche pericolosa bestia selvaggia che camminava con fare predatorio, verso di me. Pronta solo a saltarmi addosso e aprirmi la gola con i suo denti.

“No…” sussurrai con un filo di voce, temendo che stavolta non c’era proprio scampo.

“Forza Bianca Neve, fammi vedere come cazzo sopravvivi ora!” mi provocò poi Vaas, gustandosi tutto il terrore sul mio viso.

Intanto la tigre avanzava verso di me. Poi si acquattò un attimo e mi mostrò le fauci con quei sui denti – troppi e troppo affilati. Dopodiché, prese la forza per il balzo e…

_No! Dannazione, no!_

…mi arrivò addosso, letteralmente. Ma prima che ciò accadesse, in quei pochi secondi da vivere che mi rimanevano, subito mi voltai verso di lei. Nella vana speranza di scalciare, per indietreggiare o anche colpirla su muso. Ma queste due ultime cose le fallii totalmente. In un attimo mi ritrovai spalmato a terra. Sulla mia schiena. Sapevo che le fauci della tigre erano a solo pochi centimetri dal mio viso e che presto, si sarebbe chiusa sulla mia faccia totalmente sbiancata dal terrore. Dilaniandomela e sfigurandola, facendomi provare un dolore senza pari.

Per questo per puro istinto, serrai gli occhi e piegai la testa di lato. Come se potessi in qualche modo rifuggire da quel fatale destino. Il cuore mi parve fermarmi e per un secondo, sentii una sensazione di terrore orribile attraversarmi tutto il corpo che mi raggelò completamente. Ma poi il tempo continuò a scorrere e più passava, più non accadde nulla di tutto ciò. Al suo posto, accadde qualcosa di completamente inaspettato; Qualcosa di largo, lungo, umido e rugoso, mi passò su tutta l'unica guancia che avevo esposta.

Ed io non capii.

Arrivò anche una seconda e una terza volta. Facendomi ritornare a quando da bambino avevo un cane, che mi faceva esattamente la stessa cosa, quando voleva dimostrami affetto. Allora pian piano riaprii gli occhi. Un po’ inumiditi dalle lacrime e quello che vidi fu incredibile; la grande e grossa tigre minacciosa, che avrebbe dovuto mangiarmi vivo senza alcuna pietà mi stava invece, leccando affettuosamente…

Non aveva senso.

Nonostante questo non mi rilassai per niente. Avevo ancora troppa paura che potesse cambiare idea o anche solo di innervosirla, così non mi mossi e la lasciai fare. Un mugolio involontario mi partì dalla gola e nonostante la bocca chiusa, si udì chiaramente, come ricevetti un’altra bella leccata da parte del felino, che partì dalla mia scapola e percorse tutto il collo, fino ad arrivare alla punta del mio mento – sopratutto come io reclinai involontariamente la testa all’indietro, assecondandola, per timore che s’arrabbiasse e pensando solo…

 _adesso mi mangia_ _cazzo_ _._

Ma invece seguirono di nuovo, solo affettuose leccate e a quel punto, iniziai un po’ ad abituarmici e quindi, anche a rilassarmi; più il tempo scorreva, più la tigre si comportava più come fosse solo un grosso e pesante cane, tanto che infine addirittura decise di accucciarsi fra le mie gambe, abbandonando una zampa anteriore e la testa sopra la mia coscia. Per riposare.

Ero senza parole. Che diavolo era appena successo?

Mi tirai su seduto, lentamente, facendomi leva da dietro con cautela e lentezza. Non distogliendo gli occhi da quelli della tigre. Poi mi accorsi di qualcosa di strano; solo in quel momento mi reso conto di essere circondato da uno strano silenzio. Così mi guardai intorno e vidi i pirati muti ed esterrefatti come lo ero praticamente io. Persino Vaas, aveva un sopracciglio inarcato e contemplava la scena del tutto confuso. Ed io in quel momento avrei potuto ridere e insultarlo, approfittarne per schernirlo sul fatto che ancora una volta, era totalmente incapace di mandarmi all’altro modo. Ma non ci riuscii, perché anch’io ero nello stesso stato di confusione e non riuscivo a cavare una sola spiegazione logica a riguardo.

“Vaas…” lo Chiamò incerto uno dei suoi tanti sottoposti che erano lì ad assistere: “Tal vezel tigreya hasaciado. Qué hacemos?” gli chiese spaesato.

(* _Forse la tigre ha già sazia. Che vuoi che facciamo_?)

Dopodiché tutta l’attenzione dei subordinati lì intorno, fu tutta rivolta al loro capo che era ancora fermo nello stesso punto, appoggiato allo stesso modo ancora di prima, quando pensava di godere dello spettacolo di sangue che la tigre aveva dato l’illusione di promettere - e che pareva anche di solito mantenere, visto il quantitativo di sangue seccato sul terreno e sui bordi della gabbia.

Vaas continuava a guardarmi, solo pensieroso ora – Anche lui non capiva com’era possibile tutto ciò. Poi rispose distrattamente ai suoi uomini e anche se non capii per via dello spagnolo, sapevo comunque che qualsiasi cosa avesse in mente, non prometteva nulla di buono. Così tornando lucido, cercai subito di strattonare i polsi in modo da liberarmi in qualche modo delle corde – tenendo sempre d’occhio la tigre che avevo ancora tra le gambe e che aveva addirittura iniziato a fare le fusa.

Non era facile. Non bloccato in quella posizione e soprattutto, senza far sì che l’animale s’irritasse.

Questo mi distrasse per la seconda volta, impedendomi di tenere d’occhio come Vaas e i suoi uomini intervennero per correggere la situazione. Me ne accorsi solo quando un altro ringhio mi arrivò a sorpresa alle spalle, provocandomi brividi di terrore che scesero giù per tutta la spina dorsale.

I bastardi avevano messo dentro un’altra tigre.

Ora si che ero fottuto. Una tigre che non affamata poteva capitare, ma addirittura due, era un fottuto miracolo. Ma a quanto pareva qualcuno ne era in vena di elargire, visto che nemmeno la seconda (che era una tigre comune) agì come se fosse intenzionata a sbranarmi. Anche lei iniziò a leccarmi. Prima credetti solo per assaggiarmi e questo mi fece quasi morire dalla paura una seconda volta. Ma poi, capii che nemmeno lei non voleva farmi nulla di male. Anzi, fece addirittura una cosa del tutto inaspettata; improvvisamente la sentii mordermi le corde e iniziare a strattonare, come se capisse che dovevo liberarmi.

Non ci potevo credere…

Ovviamente non riuscì a lacerarle del tutto, per quello ci sarebbe voluto del tempo. Ma anche se non potevo levarmele, fece un ottimo lavoro, dato che me le aveva allargate abbastanza da far sì che smettessero per lo meno di farmi male, segandomi dolorosamente i polsi. Poi infine anche lei si distese, ma non come la prima; semplicemente si posò a terra, come un cane che fa la guardia al padrone, mettendosi in modo da circondare la mia schiena.

Ora non potevo più levarmi da lì senza attirare l’attenzione di entrambe. Ma non era quello il punto di quell’assurda situazione, in realtà era...che per la seconda volta rimanemmo tutti quanti di stucco; sia io, che Vaas, che i suoi uomini e ora, nessuno parve essere più capace di dire una sola parola…

 

**..... .... .... ....**

 

Mi ero addormentato. Dopotutto ero impossibilitato a fare dell'altro, visto che ero disarmato e circondato a trecentosessanta gradi da pirati che tenevano la loro attenzione esclusivamente su di me. Non c'era alcuna possibilità di fuggire, così almeno, ne approfittai per riprendere le energie; mi ero lasciato andare all’indietro, usando il dorso della tigre dietro di me come cuscino, che in tutta risposta girò il muso e mi leccò affettuosamente al braccio, invitandomi tranquillamente a farlo. Poi ero sprofondato nel mondo dei sogni.

Quando mi svegliai invece, la prima cosa che notai fu Vaas, ancora intento ad osservarmi e seduto sullo stesso scatolone, sui cui lo avevo visto mettersi prima di _appisolarmi -_ oddio, in realtà avevo dormito parecchio visto che ora era sera - e non appena mi notò sveglio, mi venne incontro. Si alzò dal suo posto e si accucciò vicino alle sbarre.

Io cercai subito di evitare di guardarlo, ma la sua sola presenza mi rendeva sempre teso come non mai. Inoltre in mano teneva ancora la pistola.

“Come cazzo ci sei riuscito hermano?” mi chiese poi curioso.

Io non risposi.

“Le hai ammaliate proprio bene” aggiunse sorridente, ancora intento a capire come avessi fatto. Ma io non lo degnai nemmeno di uno sguardo. Se voleva ammazzarmi ora ne aveva l’occasione, bastava solo mirare e sparare.

Ma a quel bastardo piaceva sempre giocare.

“Vieni dentro e scoprilo” così lo sfidai con disprezzo nella voce - volevo proprio vedere se ne avesse il coraggio.

Però cazzo...quanto desiderai che lo facesse, così le tigri gli sarebbero saltate addosso e l’avrebbero sbranato. Ma in risposta lo sentii ridere; anche se quando faceva così non si capiva mai se fosse realmente divertito o se lo facesse apposta. Di fatto poi la sua espressione cambiò e divenne di colpo irritata.

“Tu, tu...metti davvero a dura prova, la mia cazzo di pazienza!” mi disse a denti stretti, del tutto irritato e io subito lo guardai a mia volta, deglutendo impaurito. Dopotutto, era un pazzo schizzato e le sue reazioni potevano essere del tutto imprevedibili.

Di fatto improvvisamente estrasse la sua pistola e me la puntò contro.

Bravo coglione che ero stato, ora mi avrebbe ucciso e tutto quello che avevo fatto finora per salvare mio fratello e i miei amici, sarebbe stato del tutto vano. Ma nonostante la situazione, cercai subito di fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa per evitare il mio triste destino. Poi il colpo partì e in un attimo, mi ritrovai ad urlare dal dolore; mi aveva preso la spalla e senza nemmeno accorgermene, mi piegai bruscamente su me stesso e tutto questo allarmò le tigri. I due enormi felini scattarono in piedi, ma ancora una volta, non se la presero con me. Intanto io ora tenevo pressata la mia fronte contro il terreno polveroso, riuscendo a stento a trattenere le lacrime. Mentre la mia spalla iniziò a sanguinare orribilmente.

“Vedi hermano, io ci provo a…” qualunque fosse il discorso delirante che stava per iniziare, non riuscì mai a portarla termine, visto che la tigre normale, furiosa più che mai, gli saltò subito contro.

Più che altro se la prese con le sbarre visto che erano di mezzo, ma riuscì nel proprio intento, dato come Vaas si prese quasi un colpo e cadde all’indietro.

Anche la tigre di Sumatra, restandomi però accanto, puntò minacciosa verso il pirata facendogli dei ruggiti di rabbia in risposta all’attentato. Poi tornò subito a voltarsi verso di me e con cura, iniziò a leccarmi via il sangue, per cercare di darmi un po’ di sollievo. Ma io subito tentai di fermarla, perché per quanto fosse tenero il gesto, la sua lingua mi avrebbe solo creato più infezione se fosse passata direttamente sulla ferita.

“No, ferm…” gli sussurrai, ma anche se avesse potuto capirmi ormai era troppo tardi. La sua lingua passò con tenerezza sopra la mia ferita e perlomeno, mi ripulì dal sangue. Avrei voluto accarezzarla almeno in risposta, ma visto che le mani erano ancora legate, mi limitai a sporgere la testa in avanti e appoggiarla contro la sua.

“Grazie…” sussurrai poi, cercando ancora di trattenere le lacrime e il dolore che comunque la ferita mi provocava. Dopodiché alzai lo sguardo su Vaas, già si era messo di nuovo seduto e mi guardava furioso; subito temetti che facesse qualcos’altro di più drastico, che non so, magari mi lanciasse dentro una granata, giusto per il puro piacere di vederci esplodere in mille pezzi. Ma no, lo vidi fare qualcosa di più folle - praticamente al limite del suicidio.

Con il volto più in collera che mai, subito si rialzò caricando la pistola, infilò il braccio dentro la gabbia e afferrò per la pelliccia la tigre normale che ancora sbraitava contro le sbarre e in un attimo, dopo avergli puntato la canna in mezzo agli occhi, gli sparò in fronte.

Dal mio punto di vista, vidi il retro della nuca del grosso felino saltare e spargersi ovunque, schizzando me e l’altra di sangue. D’istinto mi riparai contro l’animale che avevo accanto, come mi vidi piombare addosso tutto quel getto rosso e sostanzioso, ma non ci riuscii granché. Ed infine, vidi la grossa bestia che era alzata contro le sbarre, scivolare a terra, colpendo il terreno con un tonfo e rimanendo a fauci spalancate.

Io contemplai la scena scioccato. Anche perché ora avevo il pessimo presentimento che ci avrebbe ucciso a sangue freddo tutti e due, troppo preso da uno di qui suoi strani impulsi schizofrenici.

“GUARDA CHE CAZZO MI HAI FATTO FARE!” urlò poi furioso, con quegli occhi da schizzato e agitando il ferro. Ma con gli occhi fissi sulla tigre.

Citra mi aveva detto che Vaas adorava le tigri. Più volte, quando viveva ancora al tempio, mi aveva rivelato che aveva tentato di addomesticarne qualcuna. Ma i Rakyat gliel'avevano sempre proibito e lui con nervosismo, le aveva sempre dovute liberare. Mi disse anche che era sempre stato il suo sogno riuscirci soprattutto con la rarissima tigre di Sumatra. Quindi, il fatto che ne avesse già uccisa una delle due…era davvero un brutto segno. Ma la cosa peggiore, era leggergli negli occhi che gli bruciava completamente come glie l'avessi fatte rivoltate completamente contro.

All'improvviso vidi il capo dei pirati muoversi frettolosamente verso l’altro lato della gabbia.

Io ero paralizzato dal terrore e la tigre di Sumatra, aveva inutilmente iniziato a sbraitargli contro. Poi arrivò dalla parte dove la gabbia si apriva, lanciò via la pistola e prese lo shotgun, che giaceva contro la parete di una baracca vicina e Per un attimo, fui convito che da lì avrebbe semplicemente mirato e sparato, ed invece…Vaas era proprio un cazzo di folle come pochi altri...

All'improvviso, lo vidi estrarre le chiavi e poi, aprire la gabbia per venire _lui_ dentro da noi!

La tigre di Sumatra attaccò subito, alzandosi per balzargli addosso e buttarlo atterra. Ma era come se il pirata, già sapesse come affrontarla senza doverla per forza ammazzare e di fatto, rimase in piedi reggendo la sua forza e il suo peso, usando il fucile per sovrapporlo alle sue fauci, che si strinsero nel metallo anziché sul suo corpo. Anche le zampe della tigre erano rimaste lì sopra, ma non per molto. Di fatto scivolarono giù ed il felino subito le risollevò nel tentativo di squarciargli i fianchi.

Ma poi Vaas parti con le testate.

Io rimasi ancora paralizzato. Avrei potuto cercare di liberarmi, tentare la fuga, ma quella era una scena così…assurda e assolutamente fuori di testa, che i miei occhi restarono magnetizzati su di essa fino alla fine. Ero come rapito e scioccato allo stesso tempo; con la prima testata Vaas stordì la tigre, ma la grossa bestia non demordeva. Poi arrivò la seconda e gli effetti dolorosi sull’animale si incominciarono a notare visibilmente. Poi arrivò la terza e infine la quarta. Una sempre più violenta di quella precedente.

La tigre alla fine perse i sensi e crollò a terra, con la fronte piena di sangue come quella del suo assalitore; Vaas aveva appena battuto una tigre…a testate ed era…impossibile - lo avevo visto con i miei occhi eppure…non poteva, essere vero.

Più guardavo quell’uomo e più mi convincevo che sì! era completamente pazzo!

Il pirata stava ancora in piedi, ma subito smise di guardare la tigre e puntò verso di me, con aria furiosa eppure…soddisfatta. Io ero ancora scioccato e non potevo far altro che chiedermi…

_Ma come cazzo è possibile?_

Poi mi ricordai di indietreggiare; arrivai solo a sbattere la schiena contro le sbarre e un attimo dopo, mi sentii afferrare bruscamente da Vaas per il colletto e tirare verso di lui. Costringendo i nostri volti a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro.

“Visto brutta merda? Sono dentro, davvero pensavi che delle cazzo di tigri avrebbero mai potuto tenermi lontano da te?” mi disse poi, ansimando dalla fatica, ma cambiando la sua pura espressione d’ira con un largo e compiaciuto sorriso.

Io ancora lo guardavo con occhi grandi e scioccati, chiedendomi come facesse a ignorare quella ferita in mezzo alla fronte, con tutto il sangue che ormai gli aveva dipinto il volto, dopo i ripetuti traumi. Per non parlare anche delle altre che aveva su tutto il corpo, provocate dagli artigli. Come diavolo faceva a non sentirle? Era per l’adrenalina o era per davvero, troppo drogato?

Dai suoi occhi non potevo mai capirlo, perché erano sempre così, totalmente-folli.

Poi fece _davvero_ l’ultima cosa che mi aspettassi, visto il fucile che ancora teneva tra le mani e che rapiva tutto il resto della mia attenzione; Vaas si gettò letteralmente in avanti, facendo scivolare la sua mano libera dietro la mia nuca e poi, mi intrappolò in bacio.

All’inizio ne rimasi completamente sorpreso, sbattendo varie volte le palpebre e ad essere sinceri, per questo, dovevo ammettere con imbarazzo, che ci misi veramente un po’ a realizzare che quella calda e stranamente confortevole bocca (che sapeva anche di ferro per via del sangue), non era di un'amante; ma del mio peggior nemico.

Ma quando ci arrivai…

Vaas fece un verso di assoluto dolore, misto a rabbia e frustrazione, come si allontanò di scatto dopo che io gli avevo morso così forte il labbro, da averglielo tagliato rudemente – taglio che si coprì subito con una mano, da quanto era il sangue che ne veniva fuori. Poi subito lessi il suo corpo per prepararmi, ed immediatamente capii che stava per rispondere, usando quel fucile in modo del tutto improprio contro la mia faccia – _come minimo_. Così mi mossi prima di lui e con uno scatto della gamba, gli diedi una ginocchiata lì; dove ogni uomo spera con tutto se stesso di non riceverne mai.

Subito cadde sulle ginocchia. Facendo un’espressione a metà tra il sorpreso e l’addolorato. Non avendo nemmeno più il fiato in corpo per rispondermi a quel punto. Ma io non mi lasciai intenerire e prima che potesse anche solo dire ‘ _ah_ ’ scattai in avanti e gli diedi una testata così forte da farlo cadere svenuto all’indietro.

A dir la verità, gemetti dal dolore anch’io stavolta.

Aveva una testa così dannatamente dura, maledizione. Ora ci credo che era riuscito a stendere la tigre e dovetti ringraziare il fato per questo, altrimenti una sola delle mie testate non sarebbe bastato a metterlo KO. Ma in un attimo però mi ripresi, dicendo duramente a me stesso che non avevo tempo da perdere. Poi abbassai lo sguardo su Vaas…

Poteva essere la mia occasione, potevo sfilare il suo machete, liberarmi e infine giustiziarlo con una pugnalata o anche più. Proprio come la tradizione Rakyat imponeva. Ma non appena afferrai il manico, intento a sfilarlo per tagliarmi prima le corde che avevo intorno ai mie polsi provati, le guardie mi videro.

“Cazzo!” ringhiai a denti stretti, per poi costringermi a lasciar perdere la mia occasione e scappare via di lì. Sperando almeno, che la tigre di Sumatra si svegliasse prima di Vaas e che lo sbranasse.

Ma qualcosa già mi diceva che fra i due, era proprio il pirata ad avere la pelle più dura.


	3. Hoyt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota; Nella storia sarà presente anche Sam, ma quando parlerà in tedesco metterò vicino la traduzione in italiano, in questo modo; (*traduzione). Il sì in tedesco si scrive 'Ja', lo dico subito così non devo per forza mettere la traduzione (*Sì) ogni volta che lo dice.

Hoyt mi stava facendo fare un giro personale del porto. Il piano di Sam aveva funzionato proprio per bene, visto come ormai il signore della droga mi aveva preso in profonda simpatia e ci teneva a mostrarmi personalmente come gestiva le cose – quando ne aveva il tempo. Quella sera ad esempio mi stava mostrando meglio il porto interrato, sul fondo del cenote e ad essere sincero, non pensavo che potesse essere un simile labirinto di cunicoli, con porti nascosti e così...giganteschi; Era impressionante, perché con tutte le navi e lo spazio che aveva, avrebbe nahce potuto armare un intero esercito; fortuna che non era uno di quei cattivi classici alla _James Bond_ , che aspiravano a conquistare il mondo – perché poteva tranquillamente provarci.

Fortunatamente le sue intenzioni, se pur terribili, erano comunque altre.

Subito mi spiegò e mi mostrò, come e da dove veniva caricata e scaricata la droga, o gli schiavi, per poi continuare a spiegarmi, chi dei suoi uomini faceva cosa. E chi coordinava gli altri – in modo che tutto filasse nel modo più liscio possibile. Di fatto intorno a noi era pieno zeppo di mercenari e io, che non ero mai stato in quella zona sotterranea, passai più tempo a guardarmi attorno per studiare il luogo che ascoltare Hoyt.

Anche se non potevo fare gran ché visto che dovevo seguire il grande capo, ma per mia fortuna c'era anche – sempre pronto a spalleggiarmi. Poi all'improvviso Hoyt ricevette una chiamata; subito tirò fuori il cellulare e rispose, ma prima di continuare mi invitò a fare pure un giro da solo. Io per sicurezza guardai prima Sam e lui mi guardò a mia volta e poi annuì; confermandomi che era tutto a posto.

Hoyt continuava a non sospettare nulla e mi stava prendendo come suo nuovo pupillo. Soprattutto ora che Vaas e Buck erano morti. Così non me lo feci ripetere due volte e colsi l’occasione per studiare ogni via di fuga e ogni punto di debolezza, in caso dovessi attaccare da lì in futuro.

Così iniziai a vagare per conto mio e all’improvviso, svoltando un angolo, mi ritrovai davanti agli occhi il cadavere mutilato di un mercenario; letteralmente tranciato in due.

Sbiancai, visto lo spettacolo orribile delle budella che facevano fatica a rimanere dove dovevano stare. E del volto contorto dal dolore che gli era rimasto sul suo viso. Invece gli altri due uomini, che erano lì e che tranquillamente parlavano tra loro, mentre trasportavano il corpo su un grosso carrello per spostare le casse, restarono calmi e rilassati. Quasi abituati alla cosa.

Dopotutto erano mercenari di Hoyt – si misero pure a ridere quando videro la mia faccia.

“Che gli è, successo?” chiesi con voce un po’ provata, ma cercando subito di riprendermi.

“Quello che succede sempre a chi cerca di essere più furbo di Hoyt, moccioso” disse provocatorio uno. Poi scoppiarono di nuovo a ridere entrambi, andandosene.

Non era la prima volta che mi prendevano in giro per il fatto che fossi così giovane. La fascia dell’età media degli uomini di Hoyt, mi era parsa essere dai trenta ai quarant’anni almeno. Gente che quindi aveva molta esperienza riguardo a guerre e azioni militari. Io no.

Ma questo non aveva impedito di farmi valere sulle Rook.

Comunque lasciai perdere e continuai il mio giro, anche se mi chiesi cosa avesse potuto ridurre un uomo a quel modo. E visto che ero californiano, la prima cosa che mi venne in mente fu; morso di squalo.  
 

**.... .... .... ....**

 

Hoyt finì di parlare con uno dei suoi clienti, di cui Sam capì essere un tizio nello Yemen. Ma non fu quello a metterlo a disagio; ciò che lo rese perplesso fu quando saltò fuori il nome di Riley. A quanto pare la trattazione sul prezzo sarebbe terminata entro la fine della settimana e poi Hoyt l’avrebbe fatto spedire.

Sam sospirò perplesso, appena ne avesse avuto l’occasione, avrebbe avvisato Jason. O forse no; visto come poteva essere troppo impulsivo a riguardo. L’ultima volta era stata così dura convincerlo che non poteva liberare subito suo fratello.

E se ora avrebbe saputo che il tempo stringeva?

Non osava immaginare di che pazzie sarebbe stato capace; già il fatto che aveva accettato di sfidare Hoyt a quel modo, lo rendeva un folle. Proprio come Sam stesso. Ma almeno lui era sempre stato cauto, da quanti anni ormai stava lì sotto copertura?

Non importava. Tanto la partita di Poker era vicina e una volta ucciso Hoyt, sarebbero andati a prendere il suo fratellino prima che potesse essere troppo tardi.

 

_Sì, funzionerà..._

 

“Sam” lo chiamò all'improvviso Hoyt una volta terminata la chiamata. Distogliendo il tedesco dai propri pensieri.

“Ja?” rispose il mercenario.

“Andiamo a cercare Foster, c’è una cosa che mi piacerebbe molto farvi vedere” disse entusiasta il capo dei mercenari: “Una bellezza che siamo riusciti ad acchiappare giusto stamattina”

Sam inarcò un sopracciglio, non capendo bene di cosa stesse parlando. Forse si trattava solo di una ragazza da vendere come schiava, magari un’altra occidentale sprovveduta che aveva avuto l’orrenda idea di scegliere le Rook Island come meta per le vacanze.

Ma come solito non fece domane.

“Ja, boss” rispose ancor prima di iniziare a seguirlo.  
 

**.... .... .... ....**

 

Dopo un po', continuando ad osservare bene il posto, capii finalmente come fosse possibile una struttura così imponente e di tipo militare, ben nascosta nei sotterranei dell'isola.

_Giapponesi._

Hoyt doveva aver solo sfruttato lo spazio che c'era già a disposizione e apportato qualche modifica funzionale. Come i stretti ma alti soppalchi, fissati ad almeno due metri e mezzo dal soffitto e a...non so quanti dalle varie larghe banchine di cemento. Ma non importava; da lassù si capiva benissimo che volare giù di lì, significava farsi male sul serio.

Nel migliore dei casi, sfiorare la morte.

Decisi di rilassarmi un attimo e appoggiarmi sulla balaustra, per poi guardarmi intorno; c’era una perfetta vista di tutto l’interno della struttura, troppo uomini a pattugliarla – sarebbe stato quasi impossibile attaccare senza che un cecchino mi uccidesse. Così sospirai; era meglio fidarsi di Sam e basta, ed aspettare questa benedetta partita di Poker. Da lì potevo persino vederlo, lui e Hoyt anche se non capivano verso dove stavano andando. Forse verso di me, o meglio, sotto di me visto che io ero su quelle rampe rialzate.

Continuai a guardarli e anche se non potevo udire il signore della droga, mi parve capire che stava spiegando entusiasta qualcosa al tedesco, che stava sempre a pochi passi da lui e nella sua posa con le braccia incrociate al livello del petto. Annuendo ad ogni frase dell’altro.

Forse era meglio raggiungerli, per non perdere informazioni importanti.

“Hey tu, moccioso” all'improvviso mi chiamò provocatorio un mercenario, che era lì sul soppalco con me, non molto distante.

Io però lo ignorai. Non mi importava, qualunque cosa avesse da dirmi.

“Hey, sto parlando con te!” mi disse ancor più irritato, venendomi dietro e afferrandomi per i vestiti. Per costringermi a voltarmi.

A quel punto io lo feci di mia spontanea volontà, estraendo però il machete e puntandoglielo contro: “Toglimi le mani di dosso!” gli dissi all’altrettanto irritato e infastidito.

_Ma che cazzo vuole questo ora?_

“Solo perché Hoyt ti rivolge un po’ di attenzione ti credi già il suo braccio destro? Eh, marmocchio del cazzo?” mi disse continuando a vessarmi.

Perfetto, ora avevo anche l’odio e la gelosia di tutti contro perché dal loro punto di vista avevo con un salto scavalcato tutta la merdosa gerarchia. E quindi si conseguenza, se fossi stato veramente dalla parte di Hoyt, sarei stato pagato molto meglio di chiunque altro lì. Senza essermi mai fatto la fatica, di provare quanto valessi per mesi.

Di nuovo sospirai e abbassai di poco il coltello. Non avevo tempo per queste stronzate.

“Non voglio problemi. E non me ne frega un cazzo di quello che pesi di sapere” gli dissi, cercando di andarmene e far finire tutto lì.

“Presuntuoso bastardo…” mi sentii ringhiare alle spalle e poi, venni attaccato.

 

****.... .... .... ....** **

 

“Guarda qui!” annunciò Hoyt, dopo averlo portato fino alla vasca, dal lato con la parete vetrata; si capiva benissimo che in origine non era una vasca. Ma solo una particolare rientranza della struttura dove Hoyt aveva chiuso con un'enorme parete vetrata apposta per tenere qui _“tipi di animali”_ e vederli come sempre, al più ricco e generoso offerente. Per questo le altre tre pareti era solo il piano rialzato di cemento. Da dove si poteva accedere con delle rampe o scale ferrate. E che permettevano a chiunque di camminare anche vicino alla superficie dell'acqua; ma la vista migliore era sicuramente la loro.

Poi Sam subito diede un’occhiata al grosso bestione e ne rimase colpito.

“Oh, mein gott” disse Sam, non appena vide l’enorme squalo mangiauomini. Era il predatore dei mari più grosso che avesse mai visto. Se qualcuno fosse finito tra le sue fauci, dubitava fortemente che ne fosse mai uscito vivo.  
(* _Oh, mio Dio_ )

Hoyt scoppiò a ridere compiaciuto ed entusiasta.

“Puoi dirlo forte Sam; hai idea di quanti uomini mi ha ucciso questo meraviglioso bastardo?” disse mettendosi una mano sul cuore e con espressione quasi incredula oltre che piacevolmente divertita: “È cattivo come pochi ed è anche molto intelligente – oltre che parecchio vendicativo” tornò un po' più serio verso la fine, assumendo quell'elegante posa da magnate ricco e potente.

Come se c'è l'avesse nel DNA.

“Sai...ogni volta che tentavamo di nutrirlo, non puntava mai al pesce che gli buttavamo dentro, ma...attaccava apposta per tranciare via le braccia di quelli che glielo davano. Una volta è persino, stato disposto a saltare fuori dalla vasca e rischiare pure di morire pur di continuare a farlo!” rise ancora, completamente rapito dal proprio squalo.

Sam inarcò un sopracciglio perplesso: “Davvero capisce che è colpa nostra se è in gabbia?” gli chiese poi curioso.

“Oh sì che lo capisce; per questo accetta il pesce solo ogni volta che non ha nessuno dei miei vicino da poter uccidere. Così mi sono chiesto, ma quanto può essere _realmente_ cattivo?” fece una domanda retorica e Sam capendolo lo ascoltò e basta, attendendo il seguito: “Così ho preso uno di quei poveri idioti che ogni tanto saltano fuori e tentano di fottermi e poi, l’ho fatto gettare dentro” spiegò con tutta tranquillità.

Sam invece deglutì istintivamente – già immaginava come andava a finire la storia. Invece a Hoyt comparve un largo sorriso sul volto.

“Avresti dovuto vedere che spettacolo! Ha preso la rincorsa dal fondo e poi l’ha tranciato in due con i denti, ma non per mangiarlo, solo per farlo a pezzi! Adesso la vasca è pulita, ma prima...era un vero, stupendo lago di sangue!” finì di spiegare poi soddisfatto e con fare magistrale.

Sam distolse lo sguardo da lui e tornò a guardare dentro; adesso che ci faceva caso, c’erano ancora dei rimasugli di carne e piccoli stracci delle tipiche divise gialle dei mercenari. Che orrenda fine doveva aver fatto quell’uomo.

“Hey! Quei due lassù se le stanno dando di santa ragione” si sentì poi gridare ad qualche sottoposto.

Sam e Hoyt, incuriositi, non fecero però nemmeno in tempo a guardarsi intorno o ad alzare lo sguardo incuriositi, che all’improvviso si udì un tonfo – qualcuno era cascato direttamente nella vasca dello squalo. Entrambi si voltarono a guardare e si accorsero, con sorpresa misto ad orrore (più che altro per il povero Sam), che il corpo inconscio dell’uomo…era quello di Jason Brody alias Foster.

“Scheiße!” urlò il tedesco, correndo subito verso le scale, in modo da raggiungere il livello di altezza della vasca e provare a vedere se c’era modo di tirare fuori il ragazzo. Mentre Hoyt, subito alzò lo sguardo verso il responsabile di tutto ciò.  
(* _Merda!_ )

Vide il suo viso e anche se il signore della droga non disse nulla, si poteva leggere negli occhi che _quello,_ era un uomo morto.  
 

**.... .... .... ....**

 

Non capii più nulla. L’avevo avuto in pugno per tutto il tempo ed avevo anche vinto, ma non sarei mai aspettato una mossa così da vigliacchi; appena gli avevo dato le spalle mia aveva colpito. E con cosa poi? Un qualcosa di grosso e metallico. O così mi parve. Mi aveva fatto quasi perdere i sensi e poi, non soddisfatto, mi aveva caricato e buttato giù da basso - e fortunatamente avevo beccato l’acqua, altrimenti ora sarei stato una frittata.

Per un bel po’ di secondi, non fui in grado di muovermi e capire quasi più nulla, poi ritornai debolmente a galla. Sputai tutta l’acqua che avevo ingoiato e aprii gli occhi, ma ancora non riuscivo a focalizzare bene le immagini; però mi parve di capire che dei mercenari mi erano corsi incontro, soffermandosi un po’ distanti dal bordo e gridandomi qualcosa.

Dicevano, esci? Nuota qui? Cose del genere, mi parve. E poi seguiva un nome che non era il mio. Era Fo…Fos, Foster? Si, Foster. Ma...chi diavolo era?

 

****.... .... .... ....** **

 

Sam corse fino a raggiungere quasi il bordo della vasca, ma come gli altri e appena reduce del breve racconto di Hoyt, preferì stare a circa mezzo metro dal bordo.

Subito si getto in ginocchio, allungando una mano e facendo segno a Jason di venirgli incontro, mentre urlava il suo nome; o meglio, per un attimo quasi gli era scappato il suo vero nome, tanto che aveva urlato le prime due parole del suo nome _Ja_...ma grazie al cielo si accorse subito e invece che finire con Ja- _son_ , finì con Ja- _mes_. E nessuno si accorse della cosa.

Anche altri mercenari erano lì a urlare, ma lo chiamavano _Foster_. In modo da fargli capire di venire via alla svelta, prima che lo squalo tranciasse in due come quell’altro poveraccio di poco prima. Ma non sembrava facile. Dalla fronte gli colava un ingente quantitativo di sangue, segno che aveva preso una bruttissima botta, che doveva anche averlo completamente confuso. E Sam temeva, con profondo orrore, che se non l’avesse chiamato con suo vero nome, il ragazzo non si sarebbe ripreso in tempo…

Ma se avesse ceduto, allora tutti avrebbero scoperto che lui era Jason Brody e a quel punto…nessuno avrebbe provato più a soccorrerlo.

“Che cazzo fate! Muovetevi a ripescarlo fuori!” urlò pure Hoyt, rimasto davanti alla lastra di vetro e notando come lo squalo subito andò sul fondo per caricare, una volta capito che un altro di _quegli uomini_ , era finito nel suo capo d’azione.

Sam non seppe più che pensare o cosa fare, così d’istinto, iniziò a toglierli il giubbetto antiproiettile, stupendosi di se stesso che fosse pronto a gettarsi, rischiando sia la propria vita e quindi mandando anche a puttane un’operazione governativa che durava anni ormai, per salvare la vita a quel ragazzo così testardo e impulsivo.

Lo squalo puntò, iniziando a nuotare con una velocità impressionate. Spalancando le sue fauci fatte da tantissimi piccoli denti affilati come rasoi. Pronti a dilaniarlo.

Hoyt continuava dal basso ad urlare con cattiveria ai suoi uomini di fare qualcosa.

Jason era spacciato…  
 

 **.... .... .... ....**  
 

Le urla continuarono e aumentarono. A malapena riuscivo a tenermi a galla, figurarsi nuotare fino al bordo o star lì a capire che cosa volessero dire. Ma qualcosa dovevo fare, così provai ad iniziare a muovermi in direzione dei mercenari. Ma come allungai un braccio in avanti, ecco che mi sentii le forze scivolare via quasi del tutto e sprofondare nuovamente nell’acqua.

Ero circondato da una pozza rossa per via della mia ferita e una volta tornato sott’acqua, mi parve di vedere qualcosa di un intenso grigio scuro che mi veniva addosso, ma non capivo cosa…

All’improvviso però, fui riportato fuori dall’acqua, poco prima di soffocare per annegamento. Non capivo cosa fosse la cosa liscia e bagnata responsabile di ciò, ma tossii e mi ci aggrappai subito accasciandomi un po’ sopra per riprendere forze e respiro.

Ma poi mi accorsi di una cosa molto inquietante.

Tutti erano sprofondati un silenzio di tomba, tanto che per un attimo fui riportato con la mente a quando Vaas mi rinchiuse nella gabbia con le due tigri, che si rifiutarono di mangiarmi. Così io aprii faticosamente gli occhi per capire che fosse successo e guardai avanti a me, riconoscendo finalmente Sam, che mi guardava scioccato, completamente bianco in viso.

 _Perché?_  
 

****.... .... .... ....** **

 

Hoyt rimase incredulo a quello che si ritrovò ad assistere e non solo lui. Lo squalo aveva preso la carica, ma all’ultimo chiuse le fauci e si incurvò in modo da sollevare fuori dall’acqua il corpo del ragazzo. Poi vide Foster tossire, sputare fuori acqua e aggrapparsi al grosso predatore, per infine lasciarsi stendere sopra. Nemmeno si era accorto di stare sul dorso di un enorme bestia assassina, che però…non aveva alcuna intenzione di attaccarlo?

Che diavolo stava succedendo?

Quella macchina da morte aveva fatto, in tanti piccoli pezzi, ogni uomo che gli si era osato avvicinarsi, ma con il ragazzo no. Anzi, ancora lo teneva sollevato fuori dall’acqua, iniziano a nuotare con calma e lentezza in circolo, così da non farlo cadere. Ma poi capì che lo stava portando verso la parte bassa della vasca, dove l’acqua arrivava alle ginocchia.

Allora Hoyt, con sguardo perplesso, ma profondamente incuriosito, si mosse subito per raggiungere i suoi che erano già sulla piattaforma.

Sam non finì in tempo di sfilarsi il giubbetto antiproiettile e così se lo lasciò aperto addosso, poi si mise subito in piedi e corse a raggiungere il lato della struttura dove l’acqua era bassa. Incrociò Hoyt una volta giunto lì e per un attimo, saettò lo sguardo su di lui, studiandolo; era totalmente rapito da come Jason, non si sapeva come, fosse riuscito a conquistare la fiducia dello squalo. Tanto che un mezzo sorriso misto a ghigno gli era apparso sul viso.

Poi Sam tornò a guardare il ragazzo. Ancora seriamente preoccupato, temendo che la sua sfacciata fortuna potesse finire da un momento all’altro.

“Come lo tiriamo fuori Boss?” gli chiese poi, sperando di udire qualcosa di positivo e rassicurante a riguardo.

“E pensi che ne abbia idea? Se uno di noi altri entra, dubito che riceveremo la stessa accoglienza” rispose il signore della droga, non distogliendo mai lo sguardo da Foster. Sam per un attimo sentì i nervi a pezzi. E ora? come diamine lo ripescava? Se non lo avesse chiamato col suo vero nome, dubitava che avrebbe mai capito di levarsi dall’acqua.

“Forse però…” accennò poi Hoyt e un barlume di speranza si fece strada nel tedesco.

“Hey voi! Portatemi qui lo stronzo con cui si stava azzuffando!” si rivolse poi improvvisamente a due sottoposti che erano lì al suo fianco. I due annuirono e subito, si affrettarono a cercarlo.

Sam prese un profondo respiro, capendo forse quello che il suo capo aveva in mente.  
 

****.... .... .... ....** **

 

Ancora accasciato sulla cosa liscia e bagnata, avevo la sola voglia di lasciarmi sprofondare nel sonno – sempre per via dell'intontimento che mi aveva dato la brutta ferita alla testa. Poi sentii la cosa muoversi, lentamente e in modo sinuoso nell’acqua. Così li riaprii cercando di capire cosa fosse e poi vidi delle pinne.

Cos’era? Un delfino? Strano, Hoyt non mi sembrava il tipo da collezionare delfini…

E poi era troppo grosso e di un colore troppo scuro; ma qualunque cosa fosse, lo sentii trasportarmi vicino ad un punto dove il pavimento della vasca risaliva di livello, fino a sbucare fuori e confondersi col pavimento.

Ma non ci arrivammo mai fin lì, l’animale che mi trasportava pareva troppo grande; mi portò solo fino ad un livello abbastanza basso e comodo per me. Tanto che incominciai a sentire le mie gambe strusciare contro il terreno. Poi mi mollò, praticamente. Facendomi scivolare giù dalla sua schiena. E io crollai seduto, ritrovandomi con la schiena contro un…pilastro spezzato forse? non lo so, qualcosa di forma rettangolare che si innalzava dal terreno e che era alto quanto lo ero io, sedutogli contro.

Mi massaggiai il viso, cercando malamente di pulirmi dal sangue. Mi stavo risvegliando fuori finalmente. Tanto che subito tentai di sollevarmi per mettermi in piedi quando…

“NO! Fermo!” sentii dirmi dal tedesco.

Io non capii perché tanta agitazione, ma mi lascia seduto, con l’acqua che mi arrivava al petto e poi mi volsi verso di lui.

“Sam, ma che…” gli dissi ancora un po’ confuso.

“Non devi muoverti! Non sappiamo se ha veramente intenzione di non attaccarti, ma tu non farlo agitare, für Gott!” mi disse subito, preoccupato a morte.  
(* _per Dio!_ )

“Agitare chi? Di che parli?” gli chiesi non capendo, solo dopo vidi che c’era anche Hoyt.

“Foster, non mi avevi detto che uno dei tuoi hobby era anche nuotare con gli squali” commentò sarcastico il signore della droga. Che si abbassò praticamente a lo stesso livello di Sam, per potermi guardare meglio: “Certo che mi hai presentato proprio un bell’elemento” diede poi una pacca sulla spalla al tedesco, ma senza togliermi gli occhi di dosso.

“Squali?” dissi ancora confuso, poi realizzai. Potendolo ora vederle meglio.

Grosso pesce, grigio scuro e con delle sfumature rosso porpora sui fianchi, pinne; io avevo già visto un animale simile, quando ero andato a caccia e...

C _azzo; no, no, no, no, no..._

“Oh, porca, puttana” commentai ad un passo dal balbettare terrorizzato, chiudendogli occhi e rifiutandomi di riaprirmi. O di voltare nuovamente il mio sguardo verso di lui; il più letale predatore degli oceani. Innervosendomi di colpo e cercando solo di non tremare troppo visibilmente.

Dovevo pur sempre mantenere la copertura del mercenario grosso e cattivo. Anche se…volevo vedere quanti di quei mercenari, grossi e cattivi, non sarebbero morti di paura con un cazzo squalo simile a soli pochi centimetri di distanza dal proprio corpo. All’improvviso lo sentii addirittura sfiorarmi e io sussultai.

“Sta calmo, ancora un po’ di pazienza e tra poco ti tiriamo fuori” mi disse Hoyt, totalmente rilassato e con fare un minimo paternale, dando anche l'idea di avere in mente qualcosa.

Io però non lo ero per niente; ne avevo cacciati, alcuni. Da altri mi ero solo dovuto difendere quando vagavo liberamente per l’isola. E dovevo ammettere, che ne ero uscito vivo praticamente per miracolo da tutte le volte che mi coglievano di sorpresa e cercavano di staccarmi un braccio. Gli squali erano dei fottuti ossi duri*, soprattutto poi se per abbatterli avevi solo un coltello!

Mi costrinsi a riaprire gli occhi e con la coda dell’occhio lo vidi lì a girami intorno. Stavo morendo dalla paura.

“Ho detto calmo” sentii ricordarmi da Hoyt.

_Vaffanculo! Voglio vedere te al mio posto!_

Ovviamente era chiaro a tutti che non riuscivo in alcun modo a calmarmi. Inoltre cercavo in tutti i modi di evitare di toccare lo squalo, che però purtroppo sembrava troppo incuriosito dalla mia presenza per lascriami perdere - per questo continuava a studiarmi.

Ma perché queste cose dovevano capitare a me?

“Hai detto che il suo nome è James? Giusto?” chiese poi Hoyt a Sam e quest'ultimo annui.

Ora avevo anche un nome completo falso. Ma perché James?

“D’accordo, ascoltami un attimo James. Ho visto questo squalo attaccare qualsiasi cosa si muovesse anche solo vicino al pelo dell'acqua e il fatto che con te non l’abbia ancora attuato, io la prenderei come un buon segno. Ma non ti consiglio di sfidare troppo la fortuna” mi disse Hoyt con una calma invidiabile e la sua solita eleganza da signore del male.

Certo che essere consolati dall’ultima persona da cui volevi esserlo era veramente, non solo era strano, ma pure uno schiaffo in pieno viso. Soprattutto se era l’uomo, causa di tutti i mali peggiori sull’isola, che volevi uccidere e a sua volta ti avrebbe ucciso; se solo avesse sospettato che in realtà fossi Jason Brody.

“Ah sì?” chiesi nervosamente.

“Sì” mi ripeté lui, per poi dare una gomitata a Sam.

“ _Ja_ , James” aggiunse poi anche lui.

La voce di Sam era già molto più rassicurante. Così annui e presi un respiro profondo.

“Boss, c'è l’abbiamo!” sentii poi e cercando di ignorare completamente lo squalo, che ora mi si era avvicinato tra le gambe, iniziando a sfiorarmi col muso, come fosse curioso. Io alzai lentamente le braccia, togliendole completamente dall’acqua. Mi morsi il labbro dal nervoso e guardai i due uomini di Hoyt, che tenevano fermo il bastardo che prima avevo malridotto. E che mi aveva gettato lì dentro.

Ancora aveva il viso sporco di sangue per i ganci che prima io gli avevo ben assestato, su quella sua stupida faccia.

“James” all’inizio non risposi, scordandomi per un attimo che fosse il mio falso nome. Ma poi Hoyt lo ripeté e io allora mi ricordai di reagire, guardandolo.

“E lui quello che ti ha buttato di sotto?” mi chiese poi, con quello sguardo freddo che gli avevo visto fare pochissime volte. Una delle quali, al nostro primo colloqui, prima di chiedermi dei miei hobby e solo poi tornare a guardarmi in modo normale.

Quella volta mi aveva fatto per un attimo congelare il sangue nelle vene….

“Si” risposi, gemendo per metà, visto che in quel momento lo squalo mi aveva toccato ancora dentro con il suo _rassicurante_ muso. Troppe cose da gestire in una volta sola cazzo.

“Sam, tieniti pronto” avvisò poi il tedesco con qualche pacca, per infine fare un cenno molto chiaro ai due uomini: “Ora vedrai che gran spettacolo Foster!” commentò poi eccitato Hoyt ed ecco, che come mi voltai verso l’uomo che mi aveva quasi ucciso, subito lo vidi essere gettato nella vasca in un punto molto lontano da me.

All’improvviso vidi lo squalo innervosirsi, tendendosi come se il suo peggior nemico fosse spuntato all’orizzonte e poi, schizzò via. Verso l’uomo terrorizzato che si agitava nell’acqua e che voleva solo...uscire da lì. Io all’inizio rimasi paralizzato, ad osservare la scena di lui, all’improvviso squarciato dalle fauci del predatore e della gigantesca macchia di sangue che ne seguì. Urla terribili si levarono dalla vittima ma io non riuscivo proprio a muovermi e a distogliere lo sguardo, scioccato dall’idea che sarei potuto essere io...a fare quella terribile fine.

Ma poi delle mani mi afferrarono, costringendomi in piedi e trascinandomi subito via dall’acqua. Era Sam e portarmi all'asciutto – al sicuro. Quando mi volsi all’indietro, l’uomo che aveva tentato di ammazzarmi non urlava più e quel che ne rimaneva, erano pezzi galleggianti sparsi qua e là.

“Hey, tutto bene? O ti ha ferito da qualche parte?” mi chiese subito il tedesco.

Io subito negai con la testa e solo poi a parole: “No, sto bene. Sto bene…”

“Vieni che ti do un’occhiata” insisté poi Sam, trascinandomi in un’altra stanza. Ed io, ero ancora troppo confuso per obbiettare o anche solo dire qualcosa. E una volta lì, mi fece subito sedere su una branda per poi chiedere un ad un altro mercenario un kit medico.

“Andiamo Sam, sto bene. Non c’è bisogno…”

“alle scheiße! La tua testa è un colabrodo!” insistette il tedesco, interrompendomi. E fu imperativo, pretendendo che stessi lì fermo e basta e alla fine, lo accontentai.

_(*_ _Tutte s_ _tronzate!)_

“Gott sei Dank, endlich!” disse con il suo accento da tedesco, così da intimorire colui che gli aveva portato la scatola medica, in modo da tenere alta la sua reputazione da cattivo nazista. E di fatto, l'altro praticamente scappò con la coda tremante tra le gambe.  
(* _Grazie a dio, finalmente!)_

Vidi Sam ridere divertito, poi iniziò col cercare di pulirmi la fronte da tutto quel sangue.

“No! Aspet…” cercai si fermarlo subito, sapendo che avrebbe fatto male.

“Avanti Bianca Neve, non fare il bambino” mi disse con fare paternale, usando scherzosamente anche lui quel dannato soprannome. Tanto eravamo soli ora in quella stanza e grazie alle due pareti vetrate, potevamo anche vedere se qualcuno fosse vicino.

Comunque io sospirai un po' stufo.

“Andiamo, non incominciare anche tu...” riuscii solo a dirgli, prima che vidi Hoyt venire verso di noi.

Subito feci cenno a Sam, che capì e cercò di tornare il più serio e apparentemente cattivo possibile.

“Ah, che spettacolo. Una delle poche e vere soddisfazioni di questo ingrato lavoro” commentò ancora, guardandosi un attimo all’indietro verso la vasca dello squalo: “Sam, lascia perdere. Va fuori. Valli ad aiutare a ripulire il casino” gli ordinò poi con fare serio.

Il tedesco aveva in una mano il disinfettante e nell’altro, ciò che doveva usare per pulirmi e per un attimo, lo vidi perplesso riguardo all’ordine; anche perché, c’erano già tutti gli uomini che voleva a farlo e io avevo bisogno di darmi almeno una sistemata.

Ma al capo non si poteva disubbidire e soprattutto, Hoyt sembrava ansioso di parlare solo con me.

“Ja, vado” disse poi Sam, fingendosi tranquillo, mollando tutto lì vicino e andandosene; in realtà era un po' preoccupato per me, potevo benissimo capirlo. Ma non potevamo rischiare di mandare a monte la copertura. Hoyt subito si chiuse dietro la porta una volta che l’altro uscì e poi, venne verso di me. Per sedersi dove sedeva Sam e farmi un gran sorriso soddisfatto.

Forse…con quell’incidente gli avevo confermato, che ero il ~~_finto_~~ elemento migliore che potesse mai trovare?

“Bene Foster, che ne dici di darti questa sistemata?” disse entusiasta e io lo guardai confuso.

_Fa sul serio?_

All'inizio pensai titubante che fosse solo uno scherzo; ma poi lo vidi prendere il kit medico abbandonato dal tedesco e iniziare a darmi lui una ripulita. Ed io mi costrinsi a lasciai fare, per quanto strano fosse. E mi costrinsi anche, a trattenere tutto l’odio e il disprezzo nei suo confronti. Facendo finta di niente.

  
“ _Mai incontrato un giocatore di poker come te”_

 

Risentii le parole di Sam nella mia testa, che si complimentava per la mia faccia da Poker. Ero sempre stato un disastro a nascondere quello che provavo, ma questo era prima dell’isola. Poi eccomi lì. Sulle Rook a doverlo imparare perché necessario alla sopravvivenza. Ma era così difficile farlo avendolo così vicino; da un lato mi ricordava un po' Vaas, con le sue risate inopportune e il profondo divertimento per il sadismo.

Ma a differenza del pirata folle, Hoyt aveva anche una freddezza così disumana dentro, che a volte lasciava trasparire involontariamente con _quello_ sguardo – fortunatamente non era una di quelle occasioni. Ma la cosa non mi faceva rilassare per niente.

Dovevo solo far finta di nulla; sì, proprio come la prima volta nel suo ufficio e tutto sarebbe filato liscio.

“Come hai fatto prima, con lo squalo?” mi chiese poi curioso, passandomi il disinfettante sulla ferita e facendomi un attimo gemere dal dolore.

Che cazzo. Perché dovevo proprio finire in una situazione del genere, con _lui_?

“Non lo so...” ammisi tranquillamente spaesato riguardo; “Non avevo idea che fosse uno squalo finché non l’hai chiamato squalo” aggiunsi cercando di tenere le mani basse, stringendomi la stoffa dei pantaloni e lasciandolo continuare in modo che finisse alla svelta.

Hoyt ridacchiò: “E cosa diavolo pensavi che fosse?”

“Sinceramente? All’inizio ho creduto fosse un delfino” ammise poi, con un po’ di imbarazzo e facendo pure un brevissimo sorriso nervoso. Per poi subito deglutire nervosamente.

Solo io poteva scambiare un dannatissimo squalo per un cazzo di delfino!

Hoyt scoppiò a ridere divertito, ma con una certa eleganza. Questo dovevo riconoscerglielo. Mi sa che era proprio nato per il ruolo da ricco e sfacciato criminale. Poi tornò con a ripulirmi la ferita e io mi dannavo ogni volta che mi scappava un imbarazzante gemito di dolore, per via del contatto con il disinfettante.

“Oh, andiamo James; non fa così male” mi disse Hoyt, continuando tranquillamente.

Già facevo fatica a guardarlo, di fatto tenendo lo sguardo basso e fingermi altrove, con lui che era così vicino. Quasi saremmo potuti sembrare padre e figlio dall’esterno e forse, era proprio questo che mi dava più fastidio. Ma a quanto pare, il signore della droga aveva altri pensieri più strani (e del tutto indecenti) a riguardo.

“Piuttosto, visto che ora siamo noi due soli. Volevo aggiornati su alcune, speciali politiche aziendali riguardo quelli che come te Foster…trovo veramente speciali” mi disse continuando a pulirmi, ma con una strana punta di particolare piacere nel finale.

Io lo guardai confuso.

_Politiche speciali?_

Bé, ricordando quelle normali annunciate al reclutamento, subito pensai convinto che si trattasse semplicemente di soldi o droga (o entrambe). Così ingenuamente credetti. Ma poi se ne venne fuori con l’ultima cosa che mi aspettassi; almeno, non anche da lui. Che cazzo…

“Se vuoi veramente lavorare sotto di me. Se vuoi veramente provarmi la tua lealtà” disse dopo aver smesso di aiutarmi a disinfettarmi e rilassandosi sulla sua sedia, guardandomi con occhi attenti e curiosi. Accennando ad un mezzo sorriso: “C’è una sola cosa che devi fare, senza possibilità alcuna di poterti tirare indietro; sono le regole della mia grande ma umile azienda” espose con eleganze e con un lieve, ma del tutto percettibile, senso del compiacimento.

_Un’altra prova?_

E io che stupidamente credevo, che l’avermi fatto torturare mio fratello fosse già abbastanza. Ma subito cercai di scacciare tale pensiero via dalla mia mente, perché altrimenti gli sarei saltato addosso ora, per piantargli il pugnale in gola. Mandando a puttane il piano faticosamente progettato da anni di copertura da Sam. E poi, visto che non poteva esserci niente di peggiore che torturare Riley, allora io…

“Certamente. Cosa devo fare?” chiesi subito, confermando la mia disponibilità senza alcun problema.

Lui subito sorrise.

“Senza nemmeno sapere quello che sto per chiederti? Oh, tu sì che sei un bravo soldatino James. E ci tieni _davvero_ …a fare un mucchio di soldi” mi disse piacevolmente stupito, ma anche con un tono un po’ enigmatico, soprattutto quando si era quasi bloccato a quel _davvero_. Per poi finire il resto della frase velocemente. Come se in realtà avesse voluto dire tutt’altro. Censurandosi apposta.

Ma forse era solo la mia paranoia – anche se pareva sempre che Hoyt fosse almeno dieci mosse davanti a chiunque.

In quel momento sollevò la mano verso il mio mento, prendendolo con l’indice e il pollice. Per poi iniziare a fissarmi insistentemente, in un modo che mi mise parecchio ancor più a disagio.

“Quello che devi fare, per provarmi la lealtà…” iniziò a dire con voce calda e lenta, totalmente affascinata, mentre iniziò ad accarezzarmi il mento col pollice: “…è sfilarmi la cintura, slacciarmi i pantaloni, tirarmi fuori il cazzo e iniziare a prendermelo tutto con questa tua, bella, bocca”

Credo proprio che in quel momento la mia faccia da Poker andò del tutto a puttane, visto come rimasi scioccato dalla proposta. O meglio, dall’obbligo…

La mia faccia doveva essere bianca come non mai.

In un primo momento saettai lo sguardo verso fuori. Perché se avessi dovuto farlo per davvero, ora, mi avrebbero visto tutti per via delle pareti a vetro. Poi tornai subito su Hoyt. Non potevo fare sul serio. Non anche lui cazzo!

Istintivamente deglutii nervosamente.

Non avevo altra scelta? Se volevo salvare Riley, se volevo aiutare Sam a smontare quel dannato impero del male che governava le Rook…io dovevo, sacrificarmi; ma prima di farlo, sbattei le palpebre un paio di volte e cercai di ricordarmi anche solo di come si fa a respirare. Poi, feci di tutto per raccogliere ogni minimo barlume di coraggio e forza di volontà che avessi in corpo.

Non potevo crederci a quello che stavo per fare e pensare ma; dovevo accontentarlo…

Fortunatamente però, giusto un attimo prima che iniziai a muovermi, lo vidi improvvisamente scoppiare a ridere. E io ne rimasi confuso più che mai.

“Oh James. Stavo solo scherzando...” aggiunse con leggerezza, sorridendo divertito e cambiando la presa sul mio mento per darmi qualche innocuo e piccolo schiaffo sulla guancia: “Mi piace solo vedere cosa si è disposti a fare per me” si giustificò divertito; per poi infine alzarsi, tirare fuori un sigaro, accenderlo e andarsene dalla stanza mentre iniziava a fumarselo.

Solo uno scherzo quindi? Sarà, ma io non ne ero per niente divertito...

Però almeno ripresi a rilassarmi, piegandomi in avanti e affondare la testa nelle mie mani, lasciando andare un sospiro – tra frustrazione e sollievo, Ma restando comunque un po’ scombussolato e anche rassegnato, ad una precisa, piccola e fastidiosa idea. E come tale pensiero prese possesso di tutta la mai mente, sovrastando tutti gli altri, subito sentii l’impellente bisogno di esprimerla ad alta voce; come a dovermene liberare. Notando anche che era tornato l’unico di cui potevo veramente fidare su tutta l’isola.

“Sam...” lo chiamai a quel punto, tra l’esasperato e il catatonico.

Lui stava sul ciglio della porta e anche per chiedermi qualcosa. Ma poi semplicemente mi rivolse tutta l’attenzione possibile.

“Perché questa cazzo di isola è piena di fottuti pervertiti?” gli chiesi poi, retorico e ancora del tutto incredulo.

Il tedesco mi guardò confuso, poi voltò di scatto il viso all’indietro, per guardare un attimo Hoyt con profonda perplessità.

“È…successo qualcosa?” mi chiese poi, un po’ confuso e un po’ preoccupato.

“No, niente. Sai che ti dico, lascia perdere…” lo rassicurai rialzandomi, per poi raggiungerlo e sorpassarlo. Tanto me lo avrebbe richiesto nuovamente di sicuro. E visto che ormai soggiornavo spesso nella sua abitazione...gli avrei anche chiarito che non mi aveva molestato.

_più o meno…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota a fine pagina: si lo so, la descrizione della vasca la devo migliorare. Spero solo che abbia dato un po' l'idea però. Per la nota*; no, non sono difficili da uccidere gli squali nel gioco. Ma visto che volevo rendere la cosa realistica XD


End file.
